Tennis players who had experience with the earlier wood racket still favor the simplicity and control of the racket. The long wood handle attached directly to a small oval frame with string network seemed to make aiming and hitting the ball a simple and less complicated matter. The weakness had been its small head due to limitation of the heaviness of the material. Of course, the light and strong graphite fiber racket with the open, yoke type throat and large head is now predominating, but it does not mean that there is no merit in the earlier racket we can not learn anything from it in today's standard
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,662, Soong disclosed a string network, wherein a majority of longitudinal strings, converge at an angle, inclined with respect to the axis of the frame, from the head to the handle and anchored at a string seat in the shank region behind the throat. The racket has great power and control.
The present invention retains the Soong concept of stringing, but the frame of the racket is changed back to the earlier, classical form of the wooden racket in which the throat is not the open yoke type, and the shank is simply a beam extension of the handle which engages the throat almost at a perpendicular direction.